overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Mare Bello Fiore
:"Same...same sixth Floor Guardian Mare Bello Fiore, at your command." ::- Mare's Introduction Mare Bello Fiore (マーレ・ベロ・フィオーレ) is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Mare is the twin brother of Aura Bella Fiora. Alongside his sister, he was created by Bukubukuchagama. Appearance Mare is a child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. He has golden hair and heterochromia, his right eye blue and left eye green. He wears a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, and on his neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. His slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff. People outside of Nazarick, always mistake him for a girl, due to how he looks appearance-wise and the clothing he mainly wears. Personality Mare has a shy and cowardly personality, the kind which is a polar opposite to his sister, Aura. He often stutters when speaking and maintains a subservient demeanor during conversations. This, however, is only an outward guise and does not affect his loyalty to Ainz or his ability to carry out his duties, no matter how cold-blooded they may be. Mare likes to sleep all day and is fond of reading books from Nazarick's library, Ashurbanipal, instead of talking with others. Unlike his sister who has an interest in collecting beast species, Mare takes an interest in collecting plant species. Background Mare was created to be the brother of Aura by Bukubukuchagama. As for the reason why Mare is so submissive to his sister, Aura stems from his creator Bukubukuchagama, who apparently believed that the younger brother should obey the elder sister. (Gag between Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama). Chronology The Undead King Arc After Momonga teleports to the 6th Floor and enters the Amphitheater, Aura notices and jumps down from the Colosseum, greeting him respectfully. Aura then calls for Mare to also pay his respects, but when he takes too long, she gets angry and begins scolding him, stopping only when Momonga tells her to forgive him. Wondering why Momonga has come to his floor, Mare was shocked to hear that he was performing experiments with his staff. When Momonga asks Aura if she wanted to fight his summoned Primal Fire Elemental, she enthusiastically charges in while Mare tries to make an excuse, but was dragged with her in the progress. Once the other Floor Guardians arrive at the Amphitheater, he later joins them in a formal salutation toward Momonga. Together, they collectively pay their respects and admire the powerful presence their master has.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz orders Albedo and Mare to eliminate Kralgra to keep the affair a secret. Mare used his spell on the forest, so that no one could escape. He immobilized Igvarge and killed him by crushing the man's skull with his staff.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding As Ainz proceeds to engage Shalltear in a death battle, Aura and Mare have been ordered to monitor the area. Having been given legendary items, the two are given the additional order of withdrawing if the enemies appear.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match After Ainz returns to Nazarick, Mare and the other Floor Guardians beg him to never get in harm's way again, and to allow them to handle any future incidents that may come from now on.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character The Show Must Go On! Mare and Aura are seen together working in the Great Forest of Tob. Mare is confused as to what they are doing to which his sister explains that she is building a second Great Tomb of Nazarick. Upon hearing her response, he becomes uncomfortable and is afraid that his sister is planning to secede with Nazarick. Aura denies his claim, but before she could explain, Ainz arrives through a Gate. To his relief, the structure that Aura is building is a decoy base. At a meeting with Ainz and the Floor Guardians, Ainz began to plan for implementing a fringe benefit system. Mare requests to create a sea on the 6th Floor. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Mare alongside with the other Floor Guardians were ordered to fight together against Zy'tl Q'ae and to secure the herb, and to complete Ainz's adventurer quest from Pluton Ainzach. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Mare and the other Floor Guardians appears next to Ainz when he addresses the lizardmen.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair Additionally, in a meeting that was taken place in Nazarick, he and his sister became emotional with the rest of their fellow Floor Guardians while Ainz forgives Shalltear for her betrayal. As his master is consoling the vampire, Mare and Aura were already shedding tears. After the meeting is over and Ainz leaves, Mare speculates with the Floor Guardians that maybe their master set Cocytus's expedition up to fail from the very beginning.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God The Search for Hamsuke Arc Mare was conscripted by Aura to find Hamsuke who got lost somewhere on the 1st Floor of Nazarick. Mare and his sister tracked the hamster to the 2nd Floor and were soon joined by Albedo and Shalltear. The four find Hamsuke, however, none of the female Floor Guardians wanted to approach the beast, as much to their horror Hamsuke had a cockroach on her head. The other three pushed the male dark elf to use his staff to crush the bug in response, but Mare was unsure, and afraid of killing Hamsuke. The antics of the Guardians caused Hamsuke to flee in terror after being threatened with death if it came any closer. The Two Leaders Arc Mare was given a secret message from Demiurge's servant, Pulcinella. He reads the message and sees that it is an invitation from Ainz to all the male Floor Guardians to join him for a bath. After seeing this, Mare understands that he needs to pass it onto Cocytus. To keep the content a secret from the female Floor Guardians, Mare lies to Aura about the reason why he needs to go to 5th Floor. Mare heads out to search for Cocytus, only to find that he isn't in Nazarick, but at the lizardmen's village. Due to the incident with Shalltear, Floor Guardians were forbidden to independently leave Nazarick without Ainz's permission, unless they take more than five level 75 servants along with them. If Mare mobilized his high level servants, Aura would definitely notice. As such, he ended up heading to the Grand Library of Nazarick in order to borrow high level bodyguards from Titus. After reaching the lizardmen's village, Mare meets Shasuryu Shasha who tells him that Cocytus isn't in the village, as he went out to subjugate the toadmen in the northern part of the lake. Finishing up his task, Mare returns to Nazarick and hands the invitation back to Ainz. The two exchange words when Ainz ends up by expressing his love for the NPCs. Suddenly, Albedo becomes unable to control her emotions and attempts to rape Ainz. Mare and several Eight-Edge Assassins restrain Albedo and his master punishes her to three days of solitary confinement in Frozen Prison. Mare joined Ainz, Cocytus and Demiurge in the Spa Resort before the interruption of the female guardians who are attacked by the Lion Golem.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Dark Hero's Story Arc Mare and his sister attend a meeting with the rest of the Floor Guardians to decide on what kind of rewards they wish to receive from Ainz. In this meeting, he scolded her sister for trying to take Rororo as a pet without the lizardmen's permission under Cocytus's domain is deemed unacceptable. When Albedo suggested that they should keep the price low in regards to the coupon that lets the person sleep with Ainz, he points out the fault of doing so as being disrespectful to Ainz. While listening to Demiurge's suggestions, he made a recommendation that they should take a piece of paper and write the bidding amount on the coupon, and revealed it together. Demiurge likes Mare's idea and is willing to use it twice first in the auction. The Men in the Kingdom Arc During Operation Gehenna, Mare was paired with Entoma along with a force of summoned monsters. When they're together, Mare and her infiltrated Hilma's mansion. After the infiltration of Hilma's mansion, both of them easily take care of the guests and security before Mare encounters her for the first time. Mare found Hilma attempting to escape by using an underground passage. He effortlessly subdued her and later dragged her back to Nazarick for interrogation.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth After Hilma's willpower was completely broken due to the interrogation method used by Kyouhukou, he traveled with his sister to Eight Fingers’ secret meeting place to apprehend the members there.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue Ainz Raises Money Arc Mare is present with his fellow Floor Guardians at a meeting with their master Ainz Ooal Gown. During the meeting, when Ainz inquires about Mare's reward, his answer was that he wants the same sleeping voucher like Shalltear suggested before. Like the others, he was given three gold coins to be used as his salary by Ainz. In the next meeting, Mare presents his liege a pendant that was made out of those gold coins. During another meeting with Ainz, Mare presents and tells his master that he also bought a wooden Momon statue like his sister Aura did, except his is the Bloody Version. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc After Foresight had been systematically defeated, Ainz then orders Aura to take both Hekkeran Termite and Imina to Gashokukochuuou. However, Aura managed to convince her master to give the task to Mare instead.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A handful of hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Mare served as Ainz Ooal Gown's attendant at the Imperial Army's base camp at Katze Plains. He applauded his master's success in summoning five Dark Young, whilst watching them slaughter the Royal Army.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Mare and his sister came to visit Ainz. He has been tasked with building an underground tomb on the outskirts of E-Rantel. While so, the three elves that had been saved during the Invasion of the Large Tomb were attempting to act as parental surrogates to Mare and his sister. Ainz hopes that they can help with Mare's and his sister's development as fellow dark elves. At the same time, both the two dark elves are picked up by Ainz, placed on each lap, and coddled in fatherly affection. Under Ainz's order however, Mare got off of his master's lap and lets Albedo take his spot instead. Additionally, Mare alongside his sister decided to make a suggestion to Ainz that boys should wear girl clothes, and girls should wear boys clothes. However, the suggestion is struck down by Ainz when he convinces everyone in the room that the two dark elves are dressed that way because their creator wanted them to be special.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Shalltear informs Mare that Ainz had gave him her task of maintaining surveillance on the Great Tomb of Nazarick, since she and their master will be traveling to the Dwarf Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Trivia * Mare's name is Italian, with "mare" meaning "sea", "bello" meaning "beautiful" and "fiore" meaning "flower". * In the Web Novel, Mare Bello Fiore doesn't exist. * Mare is the first NPCs to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from Ainz. He wears that ring of Ainz Ooal Gown on his left hand, ring finger. Quotes * (To Aura): "I, I would rather not have to meet intruders...they, they're scary..." * (To Momonga): "A, a very gentle person." * (To Demiurge about the way he dress): "This was Bukubukuchagama-sama's decision. She said this was called a 'trap', so it should have nothing to do with my gender." * (To the Floor Guardians): "Y-yes, about that, I always felt that something was off. At the start, why were those weak undead assigned. Th-that...c-can't say for certain, maybe Ainz-sama set this expedition up to fail from the very beginning..." * (To Ainz): "I-I apologize. But, I really thought Ainz-sama was cool. Even when you were sitting down, it was a movement truly befitting the Supreme Overlord of Nazarick." * (To the Floor Guardians and other NPCs about Ainz): "Then, then. M-may I try? Erm...because Ainz-sama is very kind, it might be good to let people know that. Then, then, m-maybe we could try, the Merciful King?" * (To Ainz about Aura and his creator): "Never! I'll never let anyone but Nee-chan have Bukubukuchagama-sama's specialness!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= pl:Mare Bello Fiore Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Druids Category:Magic Casters Category:Floor Guardians Category:Nazarick